kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost
is the 7th Movie War crossover film between ''Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Drive. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 12, 2015, and was released on DVD/Blu-ray on May 11, 2016. Synopsis The Greatest Genius of the Century vs. the Kamen Riders! A mystery from 10 years ago leads to Ghost and Drive’s “beginning”… After encountering each other while chasing a Gamma, Takeru and Shinnosuke are thrown 10 years into the past after a rift in space-time suddenly opens. Shinnosuke encounters Mr. Belt before they had originally met while Takeru finds his father, Ryu Tenkuji, before he passed away. Meanwhile, the Roidmude have revived in the present. Kamen Riders Specter and Mach work together in a desperate attempt to stop them. As if he were Mach’s guardian spirit, Kamen Rider Chaser arrives to help. Takeru is determined to solve the mystery of his father’s death and save him in the past, not realizing that it’s a trap created by the greatest genius of the century, revived as a Gamma, Leonardo Da Vinci! With his friend in danger, Shinnosuke will don the Drive Driver once more as Kamen Rider Zero Drive. Plot The film starts at Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department office. A man asking the First Division to solve an undisclosed case. Otta encourage Shinnosuke to take the job, but Shinnosuke is pessimistic about it. Shinnosuke recalls the Roidmudes' total extermination and the locking of the Drive System 3 months ago, and states that he need to move on somehow, before took a ring box for Kiriko. But, before he even able to confess, Kiriko shows up and handcuffing him, later dragging Shinnosuke to director's office and stating that he is "Under Arrest". Meanwhile, a Gamma Superior is stealing jewelries at a jewelry shop. Onari deduces that Gamma is behind this, with Akari agreeing. Takeru later manages to follow them and was about to transform. But, the Gamma managed to fool him by stating that he is against violence before escapes successfully. At director's office, Honganji explained to Shinnosuke that he had ordered Kiriko to bring him there. Then, he ask Shinnosuke to carry a secret investigation. Kiriko then explained that many Scientifically Inexplicable Paranormal phenomena had occuring lately. She then explained that Onari and Akari were available at all the scenes. Honganji say that both of them were a members of Mysterious Phenomenon Institute and both of them somehow related to the paranormal phenomenons. Honganji ask Shinnosuke to help with the investigation, and Shinnosuke complies after an awkward moment with Kiriko. At Daitenku Temple, Onari & Akari explained to Shinnosuke & Kiriko that they were a Ghost Hunters. Akari states that she want to prove the existence of ghosts using scientific approach. Unbeknownst to them, the Gamma Superior earlier had successfully stole Musashi Ghost Eyecon, and an angry Takeru transform into Ghost to fight the Gamma. He starts to attack the Gamma using Gan Gun Saber, which unintentionally breaks the garden ornaments. Kiriko fears that Takeru might be the culprit of those cases, which Shinnosuke wonder if only he had Mr. Belt right now. Suddenly, Go enters the temple using his Ride Macher and transforms into Kamen Rider Mach after he gave Shinnosuke a Mach Driver Honoh & his Dead Heat Shift Car. Onari and Akari were shocked upon this revelation, and Onari orders Akari to use Shiranui to end the confusion. Mach starts to attack Ghost since he had no idea what happening. To make things worse, Makoto and Shinnosuke join the battle as Kamen Riders Specter & Deadheat Drive respectively. A pandemonium between the Kamen Riders occurs, until Akari uses Shiranui to expose the Gamma location. Shortly, the Gamma is destroyed by the Kamen Riders' Quadruple Rider Kick combination and Ghost reclaims the Musashi Ghost Eyecon successfully. Back at Daitenku Temple, Takeru explained to everyone his true origin as a ghost and that he became Kamen Rider Ghost to defeat the Gamma and come back to life. Suddenly, a warphole is created at the monolith after a tremor occured in the Temple underground base. Takeru and Shinnosuke inadvertly sucked into that hole, along with Condor Denwor after Takeru saw a vision of his late father, Ryu Tenkuji. '2005' Shinnosuke and Takeru awakes to found that they were transported to Daitenku Temple in 2005 (Approximately 10 years ago). Shinnosuke found Belt-san not long after, which can't recognize him. Somehow, Ryu Tenkuji found them and Shinnosuke say that they want to be Ghost Hunters. After a harsh training of meditation, Takeru spot the younger version of himself and Akari. Ryu scold the Young Takeru for calling Akari without Honorific, and Takeru complaints that Akari is Akari before leaving with Akari. At a closed Museum, Akari and Takeru had an argument about their future in front of Mona Lisa painting. Akari want to became like Da Vinci in the future, but Takeru states that what will she became in the future was her. Akari scolds him about having no dreams and that he can't became a Ghost Hunter like his dad, Takeru states that he didn't want to became a Ghost Hunter because it's scary. Soon, a Security spot both of them and Raffaello Ganma abduct Akari by mimicking the Unlucky Security guard. Lucky to Akari, Ryu found the Gamma and proceed to fight him. However, once Raffaello show his true form, Ryu is outmatched by his power. Shinnosuke and Takeru decides to transform into Kamen Rider Zerodrive and Ghost to assist Ryu. With the help of those two, Ryu manage to kill Raffaello and Takeru successfully obtains the Raffaello Gamma Eyecon. After they untransformed, Ryu states that they were a promising appretinces and Takeru saw his younger self hiding behind a pillar. '2015' Meanwhile, the gang go find Rinna to help them create a wormhole to save Shinnosuke and Takeru. But, before they even design the machine, a Heavy Acceleration occurs as Shinnosuke and Takeru actions in the past creates butterfly effects to the current timeline, although Go and Makoto were unaffected by the Heavy Acceleration. Somehow, Heart, Brain amd Medic were revived along with several numberless Roidmudes. It is revealed that they were the cause of the Heaviness and that they reach Super Evolution, albeit with corrupted mind. Specter and Mach arrived and transformed to fight the Roidmudes. '2005' Takeru, his younger self and Shinnosuke enjoys hot spring bath, with Ryu providing the heat (using chopped wood). Takeru and young Takeru had an argument about efforts. Young Takeru claims that being a Ghost Hunter is stupid, since he needs to stake life to hunt ghosts. Takeru reproves this, and saying that being a Ghost Hunter isn't stupid at all, since the job can lead people to have a peaceful life. Late at night, Takeru had dream about Ryu death years ago (the original timeline). Then, young Takeru informs them that Ryu gone missing. Takeru and Shinnosuke then decide to chase Ryu. At forest, Ryu chase Michelangelo Gamma who abduct young Akari. The Gamma inflict some wounds on Ryu before he flees with girl. Takeru and Shinnosuke found him and bring him back to Daitenku Temple. There, Ryu explained that in order to revive Da Vinci Gamma, they need Akari's feelings towards the latter, an object related to the icon and the eye symbol. Young Takeru urges Ryu to save Akari, but Takeru, already mad with his younger self, demands young Takeru to save Akari himself. Ryu then assembling Musashi Katana and give it to young Takeru. '2015' Somehow, Makoto and Go chase the Roidmudes on a forest, and a revived Chase joins the duo. Makoto, Go and Chase the found Roidmudes Trio and transformed into Kamen Riders Specter, Mach & Chaser respectively and prepares to fight. However, before they could even engage, Da Vinci Gamma shows up. Go deduce that Gamma is allied themselves with Roidmudes. Suddenly, Honganji appeared and transformed into Kamen Rider Jun to fight them, although Da Vinci killed him first before he even land a hit. At Daitenku Temple, the gang mourn over Honganji death and pay final respect for him. But, Honganji somehow come back to life, and (comically) scare them. Honganji then explained that he met with a Hermit that had chatted with him & ask him to return back to life, since the hermit say if Honganji dies, his talent will go to waste, much to their dismay. Suddenly Makoto receive a phone call from his Cobra Keitai from Takeru. Takeru ask Akari if she was held hostage from Gamma 10 years ago. Problem is, Akari can't remember, so Rinna decides to find the memory herself using a helmet (the same as the one used in Anima System). '2005' Takeru decides to send Rafaello and Michelangelo Gamma Eyecons to future. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do so. Shinnosuke then suggest to put the Eyecons into a metal box and bury it on a room near the underground base. Shinnosuke also decides to send the ring for Kiriko using the same method. After that, Shinnosuke contacts the gang using Condor Denwor. '2015' Makoto and Go manage to dig Raffaello and Michelangelo Gamma Eyecons successfully. Kiriko also manage to found the ring Shinnosuke bought, which touched her. On the other hands, Rinna manage to found the memory Akari had lost, revealing the location of Da Vinci Gamma in 2005. Makoto, Go and Chase decide to fought The Roidmudes and Gammas as Kamen Rider Specter, Mach and Chaser respectively. Then, Da Vinci Gamma, along with Heart, Brain and Medic shows up. Specter and Mach decides to use the Gamma Eyecons, with no avail, since they didn't know Rafaello and Michelangelo. Da Vinci then fights with the Kamen Riders and claims the Eyecons successfully. The fights continue outside until the Roidmudes Trio and Da Vinci Gamma disintegrates mysteriously. Just before they about to celebrate, Chase also disintegrates as well after encouraging Go. '2005' Takeru, young Takeru, Shinnosuke and Ryu go to an abandoned cathedral where they found that young Akari being tied in a similar manner of exorcism. Just before they manage to save Akari, Da Vinci Gamma shows up and create Assault Gammas using Mona Lisa paintings. Young Takeru manage to save Young Akari successfully as the rest fighting with the Assault Gammas. As Ryu evacuates young Takeru and Akari, Takeru and Shinnosuke transform into Kamen Rider Ghost and Zerodrive respectively to defeat Da Vinci Gamma. However, when young Takeru attempts to claim Da Vinci Gamma Eyecon, the Eyecon shoot a bullet like projectiles that about to kill young Takeru, if Ryu didn't block it using his body. It's later revealed that Da Vinci Gamma is still alive and mocked Ryu about his action. Da Vinci also promise the to met again 10 years later before disappeared. Ryu give some motivation words for both Takerus as well. He say that he already knew that Takeru was from the future and that his duty here is finished. The wormhole then opened again, but Takeru refuse to leave, mourning that he's unable to save his dad. Shinnosuke forcefully drag Takeru before the wormhole is closed and Ryu dies afterwards, leaving young Takeru weeping for his dead father. '2015' The team manage to make a wormhole projector, but before the device is activated, the same wormhole come from the monolith and Takeru and Shinnosuke comes from it. Takeru still grieving about his lost against Da Vinci, when Onari comes to inform them about an army of Gamma. Takeru then decides to stop grieving and continue to fight. Using Shiranui, the team found an army of Assault Gammas, led by Da Vinci. Da Vinci states that he had waiting for 10 years to fight with Takeru once again. Takeru, Shinnosuke, Makoto and Go then transform into Kamen Riders Ghost, Drive, Specter and Mach respectively and fight the Gamma army. At first, the Kamen Riders and the gang manage to defeat the Gamma Army, but Da Vinci summons Raffaello & Michelangelo Gamma to fight against them. Shortly, the Kamen Riders defeat them. However, Da Vinci, Raffaello and Michelangelo fuse into Renaissance Gamma and begin to recreate the world. Somehow, Saionji & Alain manage to watch the situation. Saionji commented if Alain really want to create an utopia like that, which the latter rendered speechless. Amidst of the helpless situation,Takeru get help from his dad's spirit, who merges with the Luminaries Eyecons and gives Ghost access to Toucon Boost Damashii, dubbed as Tousan (Dad) Damashii before summoning Iguana Ghostriker. Drive also changes into Type Tridoron and summons the Ride Booster Set before it combines with Iguana Ghostriker. With the new machine, they battle Renaissance Gamma. Shortly, using Sunglasslasher's Boost Omega Drive/Shine (Which somehow show a projection of Ryu Tomahawk) and Handle-Ken's Drift Slash, Ghost & Drive were able to defeat Renaissance Gamma once and for all, restoring the world into its proper shape. Takeru promises his father's spirit to not give up and keep watching over him. Uberknowst to the Kamen Riders, Necrom calmly watches the situation on a top of a cliff, before taking his leave. The film ends with Shinnosuke accept the case from the chief, then he indirectly proposed to Kiriko and she accept it. Finally, a marriage held for them, attended by his Special Investigation Unit's colleagues, Daitenku Temple attendants and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department officers. Continuity and Placement *Events of this movie are considered as an alternate timeline created because of a time-space wormhole. **If ignoring the alternate timeline, consider the attitude of Makoto and the date December 18th written on the board, this movie takes place between episode 11 and 12. **The wedding of Shinnosuke and Kiriko would take place in the novel, Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Necrom Allies Drive *Kiriko Shijima *Rinna Sawagami *Genpachiro Otta *Kyu Saijo Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Sennin *Yurusen *Ryu Tenkuji *Shibuya *Narita Villains *Gamma **Renaissance Gamma ***Gamma Superior Da Vinci ***Michelangelo Gamma/Gamma Superior Michelangelo ***Raffaello Gamma/Gamma Superior Raffaello **Gamma A **Chikara Saionji *Roidmudes Cast ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): *Guard: * : ;Drive cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore (once in Sunglasseslasher), Musashi (once in Sunglasseslasher), Billy the Kid, Toucon Boost **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat, Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Mantarn F01 **'Type Used:' ***Deadheat Drive, Type Speed, Type Wild Dump, Type Formula Mantarn, Type Formula, Type Tridoron **'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' ***N/A **Zerodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (prototype) **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Drive **Jun ***Form Change: Tokujo-ka Key **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) Theme song *Hajimari no Hi Errors *When Shinnosuke finds Mr. Belt in 2005, he doesn't have the Shift Brace or Shift Car Holder. However, he somehow has it on in the next scene. **Similarly, when Takeru and Shinnosuke was sent back to the future, Mr. Belt and the Shift Brace disappeared without explanation. *When Ghost summoned the Musashi Damashii, the driver played the musical jingle then spoke the transformation announcement, when usually it occurs the other way round. *When Drive used Tire Koukan, two errors happened: **When Drive accesses Rumble Dump, instead of changing into Type Speed Dump, he immediately changes into Type Wild Dump without changing into Type Wild first. **When Drive accesses Mantarn 01, he immediately changes into Type Formula Mantarn before using Shift Formula first. *During the combination of Musashi-Benkei Ghost Eyecon alongside Ryu Tenkuuji's soul into Toucon Boost, Edison Ghost Eyecon didn't join the fray despite it belonging to Takeru. **This is possibly because the Edison Ghost Eyecon was still in Makoto's possession. However, Makoto is already being allied to Takeru in this movie, which conflicts with the Ghost Eyecon possession, as at the same time Makoto becomes Takeru's ally, Edison is returned to Takeru. Furthermore, by the end of the episode where that happened, Takeru gained the Goemon Ghost Eyecon, yet it wasn't seen in this movie alongside Musashi & the others. *Gen was able to cause some harm to a few Gamma by using bullets, despite the fact that during the end of the Kamen Rider Drive series, bullets are shown to not harm them in any way. **However, the Gamma that appeared in Drive's finale was a Gamma Assault, while Genpachiro in this film was fighting Gamma Commandos, hence there may have been a difference. *When Makoto pressed the Specter Ghost Eyecon before transforming in the final battle, the Eyecon does not make a confirmation sound unlike when Takeru presses the Ore Ghost Eyecon before transforming. *When assuming Type Wild Dump, Drive wields the Rumble Smasher on his right arm instead of his left arm. *When Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii uses the Sunglasseslasher with Ore and Musashi Eyecons, it announces "Tousan Dai Kaigan!", although the Toucon Boost Eyecon is not inserted. **Also, the Eyecons are in their Transformation Times instead of their Startup Times. **Also, the Sunglasseslasher's "Dai Kaigan" sound is from the Eyecon Driver G belt. **Also, the Eyecons are in different spots when the Ore Ghost Eyecon should be where the Musashi Ghost Eyecon is and vice versa. Notes *In the closure after episode 8's preview, a small preview for the Movie War is shown where Go's shirt is censored and blurred out. **This doesn't happen in the actual movie. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen: **First Movie War not to be divided into parts unlike the previous Movie War films. ***As a result, it is the first to not feature any closing screen from both series. ****Additionally, Drive is the first series to not feature the closing screen in both of the series' Movie War appearance. ***This is the first (and thus far only) Movie War to be written by only one writer. Previous Movie War films had different writers for the separate acts. While the succeeding Heisei Generations Series would have a continuous narrative format like this film, each of them had two writers involved in some capacity. **Featuring the current Rider's Super Form since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core, though the form's name is different. **Featuring the previous series general villains since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max . ***Unlike the Greeed's appearance in Movie War Mega Max, this is the first to feature their original actors. **Featuring a movie-exclusive Rider Machine that combines since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. ***Unlike the HardMammother in Movie War 2010, this is the first to feature the current and previous Rider's vehicle combining together. **Not featuring a new form that is based on one of the previous or current Riders' ability since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. ***Although, the said forms would be featured in Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!. **Featuring at least one character to not have any lines for the entire movie since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. In this case, Alain. **First Movie War to not contain any elements of Kamen Rider W whatsoever. ***Double himself appeared in the first four Movie Wars to team up with other heroes, was represented in The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle by a Bujin counterpart and Hideyoshi and Chacha being alternate versions of Ryu Terui and Akiko Narumi, and Futo Tower had a background cameo in Movie War Full Throttle. **First Movie War to play only one of the opening themes of the two featured series instead of playing both opening theme songs or neither of them. In this case, Ghost s theme song played when Otta, Onari, Kiriko, Akari, and Rinna jumped into battle with Ghost, Drive, Mach, and Specter against the Ganma Commandos, while Drive s theme song was not present at any point in the movie. ***''Movie War 2010, ''Movie War Core, and The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle did not play any of the opening theme songs from the featured seasons. ***''Movie War Mega Max'' played Anything Goes! and Switch On! when OOO and Fourze were fighting Foundation X's army of Masquerade Dopants, Waste Yummies, and Dustards. Additionally, W-B-X (W-Boiled Extreme) played in Double's fight against four Foundation X agents transformed into Zodiarts. ***In Movie War Ultimatum, Switch On! played when the Fourze, Meteor, the Monster League, the Space Kamen Rider Club, and the former members of the Kamen Rider Club fought against the Hercules Zodiarts and his Dustards, while Life is SHOW TIME played at the beginning of the Wizard portion of the story when Haruto fought an army of Masquerade Dopants, Waste Yummies, Dustards, and Ghouls. ***The last fights in the Gaim portion and the Drive portion of Movie War Full Throttle played Just Live More and SURPRISE-DRIVE, respectively. *Rio Uchida (Kiriko Shijima) and Taira Imata (Genpachiro Otta) celebrated their 24th and 40th birthdays respectively while filming for this movie. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206725_2475.html *After this film, Shinnosuke Tomari is now technically the first user of the Drive System chronologically (time displaced). **Because of his going back in time, he technically had been engaged to Kiriko for nearly a decade before their marriage in 2015. *Takeru's interaction with his father in the past would somewhat change the circumstances in which Ryu died. In the original timeline, Ryu was killed outside, but Takeru's interaction with the past made it that Ryu died indoors. Regardless, Ryu gave young Takeru his neck pendant before dying, so it would not have changed the timeline too much. **However, the confirmation in episode 47 of Ghost that Ryu was killed outside by Adel renders this change moot. *The Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in this movie has slightly different sound than in the series and the toy version, announcing "Tousan" instead of "Toucon" (with a different tone as well), and has a "Thank You Tousan" voice. *Kyu Saijo only appeared during the credits. *Unlike previous Movie War films, this is the first to not introduce a new character that would appear in the current series as the previous films have upcoming characters being the new Rider later in the series. *''Drive'' is the first series to not have any Legend Riders appearing in both of its Movie War films. **However, Drive would end up being as a Legend Rider in the next Movie War film. References External links *Official Movie War website Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers